


Victuri at the Zoo

by mikasa_acker_man (philatos)



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Crack, Leah you better appreciate this, M/M, im sorry, there's no other way of describing this, this is just pure crack, this was not my idea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-18
Updated: 2016-11-18
Packaged: 2018-08-31 17:53:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8588119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/philatos/pseuds/mikasa_acker_man
Summary: The boys spend a day at the zoo.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A friend of mine who doesn't even watch YoI, but knows about it due to my incessant Victuri rants wrote this for whatever reason, i don't even know. She asked me to post it so here we are.

It was a crystal clear day and the clouds swirled and wisped above like so many delicate clouds of ice sherds which fiercely tore from the rink floor and rose up, intoxicating the atmosphere of competition. Gazing upwards, Yuri debated whether to share his vision of the weather with his companion, who was by now nose-deep in an ice-cream. As Yuri shifted his focus to the frozen technicolour confectionary, he could not help but imagine how the crisp grains of swirly creamed ice reminded him of the ice sherds which fiercely tore from the rink floor and rose up, intoxica.... 

"YURI! What you say this flavour is being called again?" 

"Umm, I think it's Neapolitan, Viktor." 

"NAPOLEON!!!! Damn that imperialist bastard! I'd like make him cry like lame little baby man-boy he is!" Viktor said, quite racistly, as he threw his ice cream into a passing pram, much to the dismay of the child's mother, who endeavored to uppercut him. She failed, if only because Viktor tactfully pulled out the blade of his left skate from his handbag and deflected the woman's knuckles. 

"HA! You have to do better than that woman-lady! Viktor got skills!" 

Viktor then proceed to dance to the song 'Can't Touch This', unaware that the music was in his head. Yuri's eye twitched slightly as he debated whether his embarrassment was due to Viktor's foolishness, or his own arousal at what happened.

**Author's Note:**

> If you made it this far, I'm sorry.


End file.
